


Glimpse

by juubito (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, it's very short, obvious spoilers for those who aren't caught up with :re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juubito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if she turned the other way, right when he couldn’t see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

His lower eyelid, the right one, twitches as he turns his head to follow _that_ smell: he can see Akira Mado, stopping abruptly, looking right down on him after calling out Haise Sasaki’s name- _it’s weird she looks so different when Seidou can see both her eyes the way her hair sits behind her other ear it’s so different when he can’t focus on the tip of her nose and the silhouette of her pursed lips always from the side from the side from the side-_

 

 

He laughs even if it’s not funny, even if he wants to tear Haise Sasaki apart because it’s his duty as second best, right? Oh, that ‘best’, that always looks like a forced compliment, a consolation prize, and Seidou’s had enough of them. They’re never enough, just like him.

 

Akira Mado won’t turn her head to the side, and Seidou doesn’t like it. It’s infuriating, honestly, how her sweaty hair is glued to her cheeks and she’s all red and there’s no trace of the insufferable know-it-all who would rarely blink and guess her way to the top and would always stop to pet a cat on the way home after lessons: she’s beautiful, quinque in hand, longer hair all sweaty and dirty and matted, uniform drenched in red and squeaky boots leaving bloody footprints behind, eyes wide and an obvious look on her face that screams,  _how could this happen_.

 

Seidou laughs, full of frustration. “It’s Mado,” he squeaks, instantly covering his face with his hands - I _don’t want to see sweat rolling down fro_ _m Akira Mado’s face not when it looks like tears no she never cries he hates when people do that but even mother cried back then so it's okay yes mommy yes this is so good eat it all slurp the intestines down like spaghetti eat more eat more so you won’t have to feel sick anymore eat it all-_

 

As always, he runs away. Akira doesn’t follow.

 

 

 

 

He wonders if she turned the other way, right when he couldn’t see. Of course she did.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Seidou ate his mother's intestines made me want to use the sentence "slurp down like spaghetti" somewhere, so this little SeiAki thing was born. Sometimes a drabble is enough.  
> Hope you enjoy ♥


End file.
